The invention relates to a drive assembly which comprises a constant velocity fixed joint and means for attaching same to a driving or driven attaching part.
Constant velocity fixed joints are known in various designs. For example, DE 40 31 820 C2 describes a constant velocity fixed joint whose outer part comprises a first and a second open end. The device comprises a cavity which is centered on the longitudinal outer part axis and which is open towards both open ends. Furthermore, the outer part, in its inner face delimiting its cavity, is provided with two types of outer running grooves which are arranged in a regular sequence around the longitudinal outer part axis in planes containing the longitudinal outer part axis. The first outer running grooves start from the first open end and extend towards the second open end in a curve-like and undercut-free way. The second outer running grooves start from the second open end and extend towards the first open end in a curve-like and undercut-free way. In the cavity of the outer part, there is arranged an inner part. The inner part comprises a longitudinal inner part axis and a spherical outer face in which there are provided first and second inner running grooves which are positioned opposite the first and second outer running grooves and which, with reference to the longitudinal inner part axis, are arranged in planes containing the longitudinal inner part axis. The first inner running grooves are positioned opposite the first outer running grooves in such a way that they form pairs, with the first inner running grooves starting from the first open end and extending towards the second open end in a curve-like and undercut-free way. The second inner running grooves are arranged opposite the second outer running grooves and form pairs therewith, while starting from the second open end and extending towards the first open end in a curve-like and undercut-free way. Between the inner face of the outer part and the spherical outer face of the inner part, there is arranged a cage whose spherical outer face comprises play relative to the inner face of the outer part. The cage comprises a cylindrical bore which is held with play relative to the spherical outer face of the inner part. The cage comprises radial apertures which are distributed in accordance with the pairs of inner running grooves and outer running grooves and constitute windows and guide balls which, for the transmission of torque between the outer part and inner part, each engage a pair of outer and inner running grooves. The centers of all balls are held in a plane containing the window centers.
Such joints are intended to be used in the driveline provided for driving the wheels of a motor vehicle. They can be used in either propeller shafts or in sideshafts. Sideshafts extend from the axle drive to the driven wheels. For example, they connect the output ends of the rear axle differential with the driven wheel hubs of the wheels. Propeller shafts serve to transmit the drive from the gearbox output of the front wheel drive unit to the rear axle differential associated with the rear axle.
As far as propeller shafts are concerned, a number of different designs are used. They may comprise, for example, two joints which are arranged at the end of a shaft connecting same and which serve to be connected to the gearbox output in front and to the drive input at the rear. However, it is also possible to use a driveline consisting of several portions, for example two portions between which there is provided a bearing. Normally, at the ends of the propeller shaft, i.e. towards the gearbox output and the drive input, there are arranged universal joints. It is also possible for a universal joint to be provided in the central region. However, a constant velocity plunging joint can also be provided in said central region; for instance see the book by Prof. Dipl.-Ing. Jornsen Reimpell: Fahrwerktechnik 1, 5.sup.th edition, Vogel-Verlag, page 285, Figure 3.1/21.
The drive unit of the motor vehicle generates vibrations which, in prior art assemblies, are transmitted to the propeller shaft in the form of movement vibrations and structure-borne sound. In this context it has to be taken into account that propeller shafts rotate at high speeds. In addition, changing torque values and rotational speeds constantly occur during the transmission of the rotational movement.